


Walking down the aisle with you

by akiyoomis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Weddings, thats ok for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiyoomis/pseuds/akiyoomis
Summary: Kiyoomi smiles as his eyes met golden ones, not minding all the tears he was shedding, it was for his love after all.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Walking down the aisle with you

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about this, idk might as well post it. Hope you enjoy!

The sun was up early, it was blinding to the point where Kiyoomi had to shut his curtains to block the rays of light coming into his room. He didn't have the energy to stand up from bed but he needed to, he was going to meet someone special and important to him later that day. 

He got up, stared into nothing for a good 5 minutes until he decided that he should already get ready. He looked at the clock shaped like a dog's paw hung up on his wall, it flashed a ''9:43 AM'' on it and rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

He started shuffling through his playlist trying to find a good song to vibe to while he was cleaning himself, he finally then settled onto something relaxing and hopped into the bath. Took him a long 20mins to finish his shower. Now he went to the kitchen, towel still hanging on his bottom, and picked the closest cereal box he could get out of the cupboard. He didn't have the energy to cook something decent. He sat on the stool while pouring milk into the bowl while he was checking his phone. 

His phone popped a notification under the name of _''Motoya'',_

__

__

the message read _''hey r u awake now? are you still going later? message me when you see this. love you couz! (ew)''._

____

__

Kiyoomi chuckled after reading the text and decided to send a simple ''mhm'' as a reply and proceeded to wash the dishes.

After he was done with all the chores, he went to his closet and took a deep breath while getting the specially tailored suit that hugs his body perfectly. He picked up his Cartier - Tank Solo watch to match his suit and sprayed on some Jo Malone perfume then he was good to go. 

He drove off but got stuck in traffic, he looked at his watch and it read ''10:41'', he just wasn't sure if he would make it to the event. Luckily the traffic jam was fixed and he was able to get to the venue 10 minutes before the event starts. 

He saw familiar faces while he was guided to the front where he was supposed to be, that spot was reserved for him and him only. 

After a few minutes had passed by, the bell rang signaling everyone to be quiet because the ceremony was going to start. A few people walked down dressed the aisle as they were followed by a bunch of puppies. A surge of memories came rushing down on him while he remembered and savored that his lover loved the idea of them being fur parents, thus having the puppies walk down the aisle with bows as their collars. 

After every one, he already saw who he was waiting for, the man he loves, the man of his dreams, Atsumu Miya walking down the aisle dressed in a pretty white tux that fit him perfectly, he looked like an angel who had fallen from the sky, the view was heavenly. The sight of Atsumu made Kiyoomi shed a tear, he approached him with softness and gentleness as if he was afraid that he might break a glass or something. 

When he was close enough he enveloped the sunray color-haired boy in a hug that made everyone laugh a little. After that, he filled in the empty spot beside Atsumu, intertwined their arms, and walked the long aisle together. 

As they walked, Atsumu turned to Kiyoomi with tears in his eyes, muttering a ''I'm sorry'' which Kiyoomi only replied with a smile. The raven-haired boy smiled fondly and looked forward while saying 

_'' You know Atsumu, I've been thinking about you ever since the day I bumped into you at our UNI. You never left my mind even once. I would wake up in the morning and the first thing that would come into mind was ''Did Atsumu have a great rest? I hope he did''''._

In which Atsumu chuckled, feeling a bit flustered about what the other had said.

_'' When I saw you at the coffee shop crying because you didn't pass one of your subjects, I was heartbroken. I made a vow to never let you cry like that again, I would protect you with everything I've got. So when the news came, I was a bit shocked.'' Kiyoomi chuckled, it pained him to talk about this but he knew he needed to say this._

The raven-haired boy continued talking while walking down the aisle with Atsumu.

_'' I wanted to give you all the happiness, everything because you deserve it Atsumu. You deserve every bit of it, even if it isn't with me.''_

_"Whenever you would call me saying that we should hang out, I'm always rushing to ask you when and where. Study dates were our thing, we would sit around in your favorite cafe (that later became my favorite, too) because you said it was relaxing. Indeed it was, to be in a place where my love found it comforting, it was heavenly.''_

Tears rolled down both of their cheeks, the guests were in shock but remained quiet to let them have their moment.

_''When finals were already done for the last semester, you immediately rushed into my arms while I whispered praises into your system because fuck, I was so proud of you for holding on, for pushing, for fighting. Now it's over, you overcame your exams and the results were great.''_

_''We had a lot of free time so you said you wanted to fulfill your bucket list wishes with me, that was the most heart-warming words I've ever received.''_

_'' We went everywhere you wanted to go to when you were a kid, we tried all the food we came across by and bought all the souvenirs we could''_

Kiyoomi looks up, not letting more of his tears fall while Atsumu was gently rubbing circles on Kiyoomi's arm, trying to relax the other. 

_''I remember vividly what your last wish was. It was to watch the sunrise on top of the mountain with the person you'll be with forever, sadly I wasn't the one to accompany you up there.''_

Atsumu was smiling wide now, remembering all the shit they've gone through in college, in which Kiyoomi follows with a smile brighter than anything Atsumu has seen. It was the most genuine, soft, caring, and  painful smile. 

_'' I have a lot of 'what if's' Tsum. What if I became honest with you about what I felt? Would things still turn out the way they are now?''_

As they reach the altar, Kiyoomi holds Atsumu's shoulder and faces him

_'' But even if I had those thoughts running in my mind 24/7, I never regret being with you. Because when I'm with you, I'm the happiest Tsum. I'm glad I got to walk down the aisle with you, as your best man. I will always love you.''_

With that, Kiyoomi let go of Atsumu's hand and pushed him to the altar, where Kita Shinsuke was waiting for the sunray color-haired man with arms wide open.

_1.. ___  
_2.._  
_3.._

____

Kiyoomi huffs while watching his first (and maybe last) love, vow to his soon-to-be husband that wasn't him.

_**''I love you, thank you for letting me in your life. Maybe in the next lifetime, I'll be the one kissing you in front of the altar''** _

Kiyoomi smiles as his eyes met golden ones, not minding all the tears he was shedding, it was for his love after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello if you reached the end, thank you so much for reading! i wasn't really confident in posting this because I only started writing and this was like a test run(?) :[ haha anyways, i hope you have a great day! happy sakuatsu!
> 
> (btw i put sakuatsu on relationships because this was focused on how sakusa loved atsumu, im sorry for the confusion)
> 
> twitter: @lunaraki_


End file.
